The Fate of Konoha
by The Emerald Ingot
Summary: The Village Couincil always thought they knew best. After all, Naruto was the Kyuubi Incarnate...right? Oneshot.


Kyuubi no Kitsune grinned to himself. The sharp scent of smoke and the pungent scent of blood permeated the air around the gigantic beast. His grin widened as he stepped on another pathetic human, letting out an amused chuckle as the pressure caused the human to practically explode. It made a rather nice blood stain on the already dripping streets.

The Kyuubi lifted his head, growling to himself as he caught sight of the Hokage Mountain. _'__**That won't do…' **_ With a flick of one of his tails, the whole mountain imploded, causing a rock slide that buried a large portion of the village that lay underneath the former monument. With a contented sigh at the destruction, he turned back to the task at hand: taking care of those pesky ninja. Their jutsu were mostly ineffective, his chakra shroud made sure of that. The few that got through barely scratched his skin. He'd had worse from the fleas back in Makai. Now those were scary… these humans were just amusing.

Now one might think that his destruction should have been stopped. After all, the Yondaime Hokage was the strongest human in the world. His Shiki Fuuin should have taken care of the Kyuubi, right?

Well, it could have, if he wasn't already dead. One can only do a suicide jutsu once, and since his soul was already consumed by the Shinigami, it was obvious that he couldn't perform the sealing. Oh, he had succeeded three years ago. The Kyuubi had spent three years locked in a human's belly button. The belly button of all places! How humiliating. It only served to fuel his rage, which was now being slowly satisfied by each and every dead human. These humans were so stupid. To think that they could challenge his might? They were certainly delusional. Idiotic to boot.

Then again, their idiocy did help Kyuubi escape to exact his revenge. It seemed that the only truly wise person in the village, the Sandaime Hokage, suspected what would have happened if they killed Kyuubi's former container. The parade of fools that called itself the village counsel thought that they would be destroying the demon by killing the three year old Naruto. Unfortunately, they thought wrong.

If they had waited until he was six, or maybe seven, things would have worked the way they wanted and Kyuubi would be taken to the afterlife. However, at three years old, the seal did not have ample time to intertwine Naruto's soul with the Kyuubi's. Therefore, when the boy died, his soul couldn't drag Kyuubi's into death. Since the seal was still weak because of the vessel's young age, Kyuubi had successfully escaped. Perhaps if the village had heeded the Yondaime and Sandaime's words, this wouldn't have happened. But, the fools that they were, thought themselves to be experts on demonology. After all, there were no records of Naruto being born that day, so it stands to reason, in their minds, that the blonde child was the Kyuubi incarnate. How wrong they were.

Kyuubi's jaws snapped down faster than even the Sharingan could see, scooping up mouthfuls of ninja and civilians alike. Munching down on the tasty, if rather crunch, morsels, Kyuubi continued his rampage throughout the village.

Eating so many people caused certain bodily functions to make themselves known. Ten minutes later, Kyuubi returned to toying with the pathetic ninja, having dropped a veritable mountain of shit on the previously untouched Uchiha compound. The Sharingan wielders tasted far too bitter for his tastes. The Hyuuga were far too sour too. Perhaps it had something to do with their personalities… or maybe it was just Kyuubi's tastes. The world will never know…

Only a few hours passed after the Kyuubi's release, and the entire village was nothing more than history. Sure, Konoha's star had risen early and burned brightly, but like a supernova, it had collapsed on itself into a black hole, devoid of life. The remnant youkai killed anything that stayed in the area for too long, and for a hundred years after, not even a single blade of grass invaded the crater-like remnant. Once things did begin to grow, they were mutated. The area, called the Kitsune's Anvil, eventually became the ultimate testing ground for warriors. After all, if one could survive in that place, fighting against a few measly humans would be a piece of cake.

The only thing left was a gigantic red stone that formed on the very spot that Uzumaki Naruto was executed. It was the color of blood, and at times seemed to glow a malevolent red, much like the Kyuubi's chakra. It had many uses, but since it was so hard to get, was extremely expensive. In face, the Jounin Exams of many villages was to get to the center of the Anvil and retrieve a small piece of the stone.

Worn somewhere on the body, it increased the wearer's rate of healing, as well as their chakra output. In it's powdered form, it became a narcotic, inducing a six hour long state of euphoria with few side effects. Only if ingested orally, though. Through any other form, such as dissolved in a liquid other than water or inhaled as a smoke, it became the most deadly poison known to shinobi kind. It had no counter, and no healing jutsu could halt or even slow it's effects. It was called the six-step death for a reason. A shinobi, even if only grazed slightly by a poisoned kunai, had only enough time to take six steps before dying.

Fortunately for Jinchuuriki around the world, Konoha's actions became a lesson to the villages. Even though they feared the power of the demon vessels, they pampered them to the point that they were more like princes and princesses rather than pariahs. Although, this lead to another set of problems, including a strange religion that considered demon vessels as gods incarnate. All in all, the fall out was a rather significant change in shinobi history. But, some would argue that perhaps it was better.

With his revenge complete and his anger sated, Kyuubi returned to Makai with the soul of Uzumaki Naruto. There, for the rest of eternity, Naruto was pampered as the Prince of Hell, living a life of luxury in the bowels of what should have been a place of eternal pain. Eventually, he even fell in love with an angel, but that is another story.

The moral of this sad little tale could be one of many things. However, the one that could most impact people is this: Before you do anything, whether it is killing a pariah or expressing a scathing comment, think about the consequences. After all, it could just lead to your death.


End file.
